Love is like a torch that's burning bright, carry it on, carry it on
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Another story where McDanno are a couple. Well this one came to me while I was writing a chapter from a story I'm currently writing, and it was inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. Just goofs being goofs and the same cloak and dagger. Hawaii Five 0 belongs to CBS and Peter Lenkov, I don't own them.


**Love is like a torch that's burning bright, carry it on, carry it on**

* * *

 **This little fic was inspired a gifset on Tumblr (you can find it on this Tumblr blog, -ellenlovesh50) about Incorrect McDanno quotes. I just had this idea in my head, and it wouldn't leave so I said to myself, okay, yeah, I'll write it down. And it is as it is. It also served as a break from writing another story that's in the works, with which I hit a rough patch (the second or the third in the last couple of weeks) which should probably be up soon.**

 **Hope you'll like it. I had lots of fun writing it**

 **The title comes from Daughtry's song "Torches".**

 **Have I mentioned before how much I love the adorable goofs? If not, here's my chance.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It took them ages to get together, but they did in the end. They knew that there was no point to stop the inevitable, and that being Danny loved Steve, and Steve loved Danny. Both were afraid to make the first move, because they were not sure if they read the sings well. But then, Danny was the one who said to himself that even if Steve rejected him, at least he tried.

There were many things that influenced that thinking. A set of events that told Danny maybe it wasn't just one sided. Mainly what sounded like a love confession from Steve, right before he started the truck that carried the uranium bomb. Then there was the radiation poisoning. And Danny realized they were too short of a time to just waltz around each other, knowing they loved the other more than their own life.

Radiation poisoning aside, asking Steve to be his partner in the restaurant business was one of the things that was supposed to tell Danny if he read his partner right. And it did. Because Steve accepted, and even got the loan for Danny, for them, for their restaurant. It proved to him that Danny's dream was his dream also. Danny's happiness his.

Danny was sure that the goof would probably file for retirement one second after he did, once they came down that road. Because there wasn't anything in Danny's life nor in Steve's life that they did, halfway, without the other one. They were like that, always close, working in sync.

One day, after a particularly tough case that drained them both emotionally and physically, Danny offered to Steve to head out, just the two of them, to let off some steam and to talk. He came close to dying that day. Steve. And it bothered Danny to no end that there would be another situation where he had to say the words, but he didn't. Because he was afraid.

Well, that night, he told to himself that it was now or never, fear and everything else aside. It was the moment of the truth, uncovering something he held in himself for over 7 years, close to 8.

He bared his soul in front of Steve, like he never did before. Danny may have been under the influence of the couple of beers he may or may have not taken to boost his courage to talk to his partner. But all that he said was the truth. Truth suppressed by years of touching and hugs, and saying 'I love you' followed by 'babe', 'buddy', 'man' and words as such. Instead of excluding them, and just say the "I love you" part, like they mean it.

Steve's face was an unreadable mask while Danny started a rant bordering on speech. He poured down all of his insecurities, what he thought was just him, but he somehow knew Steve felt the same. Steve nodded and hummed and didn't interrupt Danny. When Danny finished he stared at Steve expectantly.

The detective knew the SEAL was never big on words. Actually, most of the time you had to pull words out of him like the dentist pulls out teeth out of the patient's mouth. Particularly those teeth that are not so easy on their way out. Instead of talking, Steve knew he'd do better with showing Danny what he felt.

He closed the gap between the two, and placed his lips against Danny's. The kiss was more than Danny could ask for, full with love, soft, promising, all the years of desire and loving from the shadows erased. It was the start of the new era for Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett. The new chapter of the book of life they started together.

…

* * *

It became a routine for Steve to wake up with blond hair in his face, and knowing that it was his partner, his best friend, his lover, his everything, made it easier to get through the day. He got to see Danny as he wished for years. No more sneaking looks behind his back. No more staring at his butt more than it was appropriate. Half of Honolulu thought they were married anyway, so it didn't come as a surprise when they announced their relationship.

Steve got to card his fingers through the blond strands of hair, to smell Danny, to feel him under his hands and body when they made love. Just to be close to him without any obstacles. It was pure Heaven.

It also became a non-written rule that Steve was giving Danny good morning kisses without exception. Some days he would go to his morning run and swim. Somedays he would be called early by the Governor. No matter what, he'd give Danny that kiss. Even if he could listen to the grumbling afterwards of "Why did you wake me up at this deaf hour, Steven?" Or "I'm not getting up with the chickens again, you can bet on it."

It was cute and adorable. And seeing that smile on Danny's face when his lips touched Danny's, it set a fire in Steve's belly.

But, then one morning he didn't give Danny that morning kiss. And Danny almost rallied the troops when he woke up and found Steve's side of bed empty and cold.

Just how long the goof was out of bed and why the hell didn't he wake Danny up?

Danny grumbled as he got out of bed and relieved himself. After he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower he put on a navy blue t-shirt and shorts. It was a Saturday morning, Grace and Charlie were with Rachel in England, so he didn't have anything to do. Except cuddling with Steve. Just being with him. It always improved his mood. And Danny finally realized that good things happen when you let the positive thoughts in.

But, even with all the positive thoughts and love he had for Steve he got slightly mad at Steve for not kissing him good morning. Danny was probably acting like a silly teenager, pouting because his crush didn't return him the attention he thought he deserved. Yet, Steve wasn't his crush, he was the love of his life, and Danny thought the simple act was something special between the two of them.

Danny sighed as he picked up his cell phone off the table and his finger hovered over Steve's number for a couple of minutes before he hit dial.

Steve answered on the first ring, and Danny thought that maybe Steve was going to call him anyway. Telepathy was something they both did often enough, like they could read each other's minds.

"What have I done now?" Steve's voice was gruff and serious.

"Hello to you, too, babe." Danny greeted, unable to hide the snark from his voice.

 _Uh-oh,_ Steve thought, _I am in deep shit._

"Danny just say it."

"Right. First of all call me babe."

"Okay, BABE, what have I done?"

"Uh, you left the house without giving me a kiss this morning…" _Stop pouting Williams!_

"Are you feeling a little bit sensitive right now?" _Are you actually pouting, Danny?_

"So what if I am?"

Steve sighed. "I'm coming home right now."

"But with a lot less attitude, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too, Danno."

…

* * *

Steve arrived home in record time, and may or may not have broken some traffic laws on his way, but that was not important. Steve knew that little things made Danny happy. And that morning routine was something special for both of them, so maybe Danny felt like he was left out when he woke up to an empty bed, without his kiss?

As he entered the house, he saw Danny sitting on the edge of the couch, and smiled. He didn't know how, but Steve loved that man to pieces.

He approached from behind and covered Danny's eyes with his hands, with Danny's hand immediately flying to cover Steve's.

"I'm home, baby." He practically purred in Danny's ear. The tickle of Steve's breath raised goosebumps on Danny's arms and he involuntarily shivered.

"Welcome home."

"Are we good?"

"As long as you promise that no matter what you'll continue with your routine in the morning."

"I promise. It wasn't anything important anyway, it was just something I had to look over."

"Something you had to look over?"

"Yeah. Boring stuff heads of task forces do. Anyway, Danny, one would think you'd learn those things by now."

"I know them. They just don't involve this particular head to forego his routine for something that's not important. On a Saturday morning."

 _Well it's not exactly that I can tell you I was buying an engagement ring, Danno._

"Are you aware there will be consequences, Super SEAL?"

"Consequences?"

"Well, for starters, you owe me a kiss."

"Only that?"

"Shush, I'm still thinking."

Steve cocked his head to the side to better look at Danny that was trying hard to contain the bubble of laughter threatening to burst.

"How about there is something more than just a kiss, huh?"

"Your wish, my command, Danny."

"Well, I may think of a punishment that involves 4 walls and our bed… Hmm, maybe more kisses, a hug…"

Steve placed a kiss on Danny's lips upside down, still behind him, when he started tickling Danny.

The noises that filled his ears made Steve grin ever more. The detective screamed and squeaked and squealed and laughed. It was the most perfect thing that he could listen to forever.

"How about we forego all of the punishments stated in the conviction?"

"Nuh-huh, Steven,-"

Steve's finger was on Danny's lips, effectively shushing him. "Now, get in the damn bedroom, baby."

 _And who said the SEAL didn't want to be teased?_ Danny grinned to himself as he followed his other half to the bedroom.


End file.
